


Leather Daddy

by suttapitaka



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, probably will be a follow up of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suttapitaka/pseuds/suttapitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from wheremyshoefits on Tumblr. Re: the Courferre Holiday Exchange-<br/>"High school au, Courferre had sex for the first time the night before, and now all of the amis are asking questions about it at lunch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grantaireslonelysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaireslonelysoul/gifts).



> HI~ This is the first fic I've posted on this new account, yay!!!  
> It's a bit late due to a new job and what not. But HAPPY HOLIDAYS  
> I foresee many more Les Amis ones coming because as I wrote this I wrote the entire backstory and them having sex and what not and that branched off to like 2 more ideas ok  
> rated mature just in case, for everyone's dirty mouths

This morning, when Combeferre woke up, he turned over and kissed his boyfriend in his bed until he wasn’t asleep anymore (and a little after) for the first time.

 

This morning, when Combeferre woke up, the next thing he did was Google search “pre-emptive stress relief.”

 

Combeferre loves Courfeyrac, as much as emotionally possible he would argue, but Jehan doesn’t call Courfeyrac ‘the human embodiment of glitter’ without reason. Although Combeferre prefers to call him The Human Embodiment of Sirius A, he knows that the former nickname is in place because Courf is frighteningly flamboyant and obnoxiously dramatic. Also, if Courf gets close to you, it’s hard to ever get rid of him. Courfeyrac doesn’t value anything more than his friends, and Courfeyrac animatedly telling them all every detail of his life is a given. Combeferre knows, without having to be informed, that Courfeyrac sent out a mass text either last night or this morning to inform their friends that they had sex last night for the first time. Combeferre also knows that since they all have lunch together, it is going to be brought up. He already sent out Enjolras a text of his own asking him to try and talk about literally anything during lunch as loudly as possible.

This morning, in the car, Combeferre looked over at Courfeyrac driving. He was still tired, one hand on the wheel, the other holding his coffee. Only the bridge of his nose, dusted with freckles, and his eyes were visible underneath the scarf and hat Marius knitted him for Christmas. His eyes, in the light snow and dark skies, were a full black. Combeferre didn’t know if he liked the depth of that black better or equal to when the sun hits Courfeyrac’s face and suddenly the iris and pupil are two separate colors again. It’s a brilliant deep brown with streaks of gold like fish in a shallow, clear stream running over rocks and driftwood. He had thought he was fucked _before_ , but now it’s worse. Every facial expression Courfeyrac makes gives Combeferre a small flashback to last night. The way he holds his shoulders high in the cold and then stretches his trapezius muscle once he’s warming up. When he pushes his hand into the umber curls at the top of his head and holds them back while he’s catching his breath after laughing.

This morning, in the car, Combeferre realizes that he can’t possibly be _stressed_ or _nervous_ or _anxious_ or _any emotion_ that isn’t, at its core, joyous if he has Courfeyrac next to him.

Courfeyrac was smirking now. “Stop staring at me, I’m trying to drive. Are you ready for the Les Amis version of the Spanish Inquisition?”

“I’ll do you a favor and not tell Enjolras you said that.” Combeferre laughed.

“I’m not afraid of that glorified twink. Actually, yeah, don’t tell him I said that either. Really, ‘Ferre, I swear I didn’t tell them anything yet. Well, only Marius, but he wants to talk about our hot, passionate love making even less than you do. Which, actually, why don’t you want to gush about how hot of a lay I am? We are the sexiest couple probably ever. We could sell our sex tapes to strangers, for like, real money. Not amateur sex tape money. Like, Kim Kardashian sex tape money.”

“Courf.” Combeferre looked over from the deeply reclined passenger seat position, and turned up the CD they had been listening to.

“What?”

“Talk less… Smile more.” Combeferre mouthed in time with Leslie Odom Jr.

“Don’t you dare use Hamilton against me. Get out of my car.”

At first, Combeferre did think it was weird that everyone was so interested in whether or not they were fucking. Now, he still thinks it’s fucking weird, but if Combeferre always tried to protest things that his friends do that he thinks are weird, he would never have time to do anything else. He’s learned to pick his battles, enjoy the chaos, keep up with his meditating, and try desperately hard to trick everyone into doing responsible things.

 --

 “So, who topped?”

Combeferre didn’t even have time to sit down at the table before these heathens descended upon his sex life.

“Cosette, it is common knowledge that I like my men like I like my books. Thick and bound in leather.”

Combeferre, who didn’t remember allowing himself to speak, said dumbly “You’re the one who likes to be bound in leather.”

“Well, yeah, but _you_ weren’t going to say that magnificent clapback.”

Eponine, who was seated in between Cosette and Bahorel, lifted her head from whatever she was searching for in her purse. “Combeferre totally tops.”

“If you think just because Combeferre is clearly the more traditionally masculine one that it means he tops, then that is extremely unprogressive for this table.” Enjolras stated in that voice he gets when he’s correcting someone out of exasperation and sheer obligation.

Combeferre looked next to him, where Enjolras was currently taking his seat. “You promised you would not encourage this conversation.”  

“He probably won’t, unless it’s to talk about how _sexy_ consent is again, or if he’s trying to shut me up,” Grantaire replied, as he also took a seat (next to Enjolras) and reached over to steal Cosette’s muffin.

Bossuet, Joly, and Musichetta were all already there upon Combeferre and Courfeyrac’s arrival. Along with Jehan, Marius, and Feuilly, who were all sitting next to each other on the other side of Bahorel. Jehan has been trying to make eye contact with Combeferre for a few minutes, he can tell out of the corner of his eye. But he doesn’t need Jehan to try and send telepathic waves to him again. Not right now.

“Guys, cmon! You’re both super hot. I want to know details, god damn it.” Cosette whined while she was trying to take the muffin from Grantaire, who kept it safely out of reach of her (very) short arms.

“I’m hot, right?! She definitely said I was hot before, too.” Marius loudly whispered to Feuilly.

“Marius, you are fucking dating each other, shut the fuck up.” Feuilly dismissed.

“You’re right, you’re right. But, I mean, can you believe it?” Marius sent his heart eyes over the table towards Cosette, who was currently swearing angrily and all but launching herself at Grantaire to get her muffin back.

“Excuse me, but how do you guys actually _know_ we had sex?” Combeferre interrupted, not-so-subtlely looking at Marius.

“I told Cosette.” Marius squawked.

“I told Ep.” Cosette said as she sat back down.

“I told everyone else. To be fair, no one told me it was a secret.” Eponine stated.

“It’s not a secret! I will stand on this table and tell the whole cafeteria that I got lucky enough to take Combeferre’s dick—“

All of sudden, there were unbelievably soothing hands on ‘Ferre’s shoulders. “I noticed you not letting me calm you down with telepathy, so I came over here to rub your back. But, honestly, man. What did you expect? You’re dating _Courfeyrac._ ”

“Courfeyrac, don’t get on the table, we eat here.” Joly piped up after a suspiciously long bout of silence from him and his partners. He sat up straighter in his seat and started to project his voice. Which, usually, meant something dramatic and ridiculous was about to happen. “Ah, yes. My friends, such humor, good jest. But it’s my turn now.” Joly heaved a deep sigh. “I have been waiting for this day. When one of you madly in love people I call my best buds joined Bossuet and ‘Chetta and I in the Sexually Active Club TM.” Joly waved his hand over at the two mentioned. Bossuet looks like he might die from trying to hold in his giggles and Musichetta is holding an unwrapped condom in one hand and a banana in the other with a face that can only be described as ‘murder.’

“Okay, that’s my banana, which I was going to eat. Weren’t we talking about anything else before this?” Enjolras skeptically eyes the darker woman.

“Excuse me, I sexually activated Enjolras months ago.” Grantaire calls out from under his beanie which he put over his head while leaning back in his seat. Probably trying to nap.

Cosette scoffed and Eponine didn’t even look up from sharpening her fingernails to talk. “Yeah, but no one wants to hear about that. You probably have really passionate, intimate sex where you finish staring into each other’s eyes or some shit.”

Feuilly and Bahorel  looked at each other and started wildly miming make out poses. “OH! Enjolras! I love the way the moon and sun fucked to create your divine beauty!!”

“Yes, Grantaire! I want to make love to you while we listen to That’s What Makes You Beautiful because you truly don’t know how gorgeous you really are!!”

Courfeyrac clears his throat loudly and cracks his knuckles, “Okay. Now that everyone wants to know about how me and this giant fucking nerd have sex, I am going to tell you. In great detail. In the greatest detail you’ve ever heard anyone tell you something.”

Combeferre snapped his neck over at the smaller boy while Jehan looked worried and attempted to massage his neck even harder. “Courfeyrac, no.”

“Courfeyrac _, yes_.” Bahorel said while hitting Cosette’s shoulder with excitement.

“One day, when the moms and dads were away, Combeferre called me and said ‘Courf! I have condoms! Take me!’—“

“That’s not—“

“Do not interrupt me, Combeferre. Anyways, I said I would be there in a few minutes, because I had to shave my super manly bush—“

“You can’t even grow a _beard—“_

“We can’t all come out of the womb looking like a surly, mid-20’s lumberjack, Feuilly. So, then, when I get there, ‘Ferre keeps being like ‘Are you sure??’ and ‘I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to!’ and ‘consent is sexy, Courf’ and I’m like—“

Enjolras reached around Courfeyrac’s butt, who was now standing between them sitting, to fist bump Combeferre.

“So, I’m like, stop interrupting me trying to suck your dick, right? So, to get him to shut up, I stripped off and got naked. I said something like ‘This usually makes people speechless,’ but I can’t even remember because Combeferre, honest to Elle Woods, pushed me up against the bedroom wall and started telling me how hot it was going to be to bend me over and fuck me. He still had all his clothes on! What a dream. Of course, I hoped he would go all angry English Professor on me, but I never really expected it—“

“I wanted to prove I wouldn’t be speechless.” Combeferre corrects him as he notices Joly, Bossuet and Grantaire all hunched over against the table, which usually means R is drawing something. Combeferre nudges Enjolras and nods towards Grantaire.

“I knew Combeferre would have a dominant thing, you can tell with all his quiet desperation to make everyone shut up.” Cosette smirked.

“That’s _my binder_ , what _the fuck_?!” Enjolras all but yells, with the three other boys laughing after him.

Bahorel reaches over and grabs the suspect object out of Enjolras’ grasp and starts cackling and tosses it to Feuilly.

Feuilly looks at it in silence for a few seconds, then hands it to Combeferre with a wolfish grin.

Combeferre looks down and sees an incredibly realistic comic of Courfeyrac on his knees in front of him, then Courfeyrac naked with a little word bubble that reads “Don’t be speechless.” Then finally one with Combeferre in all leather and a whip, with Courfeyrac tied up underneath him, looking up at ‘Ferre with huge anime eyes. The word bubble above that one read “50 Shades of ‘Ferre.”

Combeferre couldn’t help it, he started laughing. Then he couldn’t stop. You could see the veins on their cartoon dicks, and Combeferre couldn’t stop laughing.

“Okay, so first off, my dick is bigger than that, so fuck you, Grantaire. Second, can I have a copy of this?” Combeferre hears Courfeyrac say, much closer to him than he was previously.

“Actually, I’d like a copy, too.” Combeferre says, keeping eye contact with Courfeyrac.

Feuilly, Cosette, and Eponine all agreed with different levels of enthusiasm. Feuilly’s was worrisome because Combeferre had a feeling he and Bahorel would get multiple copies and put them in public places. He looked at the bigger man with what he hoped was intimidation. Bahorel just smirked and raised his eyebrows in response. He thinks Feuilly mouthed “fight me,” but he can’t be sure.

The bell rang and everyone had to go off to their respective classes. Luckily, Combeferre’s next class was Econ and Gov., so he got to walk with Courfeyrac. He reached down and grabbed Courf’s hand and pulled him up so they would be on time. As they walked away, he heard a voice he thinks belongs to Jehan yell “Bye Leather Daddy!” But Jehan, wouldn’t betray him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to name it Leather Daddy because the thought of Jehan yelling it across a cafeteria was too much


End file.
